


Buckles & Straps

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Clothing Appreciation, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prompt Fill, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony gets caught looking a little too closely at Loki’s pants.





	Buckles & Straps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFox/gifts).



> So EmeraldFox tagged me in [this](http://halcyonfrost.tumblr.com/post/167845209245/catwinchester-i-couldnt-help-but-notice-the) post about the design of Loki’s pants in Thor 3 and I told them to shush and not tempt me. They proceeded to _continue to tempt me_ and then suggested this: “But just a oneshot of tony looking at loki's pants and getting caught staring”.
> 
> Well, it was impossible for me not to respond with what I thought would come next. Then, a small ramble later I basically had a drabble without prose. Now I have a drabble _with_ prose. So, here you are EmeraldFox, I hope you, and my other readers, like it :D
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: There are very little Thor 3 spoilers, but this is a post Thor 3 story. And while there are almost no references and you might not even _notice_ them if you haven't seen the film. I still want to warn you regardless.  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

It started innocently enough... well, not that there was anything innocent in being caught staring at the front of Loki’s pants pondering the way that they opened.

Tony had been so busy eyeing them, his head quirked slightly to the side that it wasn’t until he heard a loud, pointed clearing of the throat that Tony glanced up to find the mage watching him with raised eyebrows and a _very_ amused smirk.

The thing was though, it was the first time he’d ever seen Loki in this outfit. It was his ‘Sakaar armor’ and the mage had planned to use it to infiltrate a planet for a Revenger mission. He’d come to Tony’s lab on the ship to pick up a weapon that the engineer had been fiddling with and that Loki would now need. Tony had just quickly become... _distracted_ at seeing him.

Seeing his pants. And the buckles. And the straps. And, well - "Do those open the way that I think they do?"

Loki had blinked at him, slow and stunned before something intrigued took the place of astonishment. When he answered, his words were bold and challenging as a smirk pulled at his mouth, “Shall you come and find out?”

Tony was... okay, he was a little surprised. Had the two of them flirted with each other while they’d been on the ship? Hell yeah. Had it looked like it would go any further? No, not really. 

But that didn’t mean Tony was averse to it, hell no - and the low simmering heat in Loki’s gaze and the dare in his words sent all the right kind of sparks through Tony’s body to have him walking over to the mage.

He stopped when they were only a hairsbreadth apart, just looking at each other and feeling the tension in the air, the desire almost sharp enough to taste. Tony just smirked before very slowly lowering himself down onto his knees.

The engineer kept his gaze locked on Loki’s, watching as those green eyes widened as Loki just _stared_ at him. Loki looked at him like he was doing something unfathomable, but he also swallowed thickly and Tony felt a rush of power and excitement at that reaction.

He did, briefly, wonder how long it had been since someone had willingly put themselves in front of Loki like this. Far too long, probably.

Reaching forward, Tony didn’t hesitate to take Loki’s hips in his hands, his grip was firm even as his thumbs stroked against the trickster’s hipbones through the leather. His voice was teasing, but his eyes were serious, an honest option being given, even if he didn’t think Loki would want to take it. “Backing out, Prancer?"

Tony saw the mage’s hand twitch at his side as if aborting a movement to touch Tony and keep him close. The engineer’s smirk became a little bit wider to match the one that was slowly forming on Loki’s face. 

“I would be a fool to do that,” Loki told him, his voice rough with desire, “with you so handsome on your knees before me.”

The words and the _voice_ sent want curling through Tony and making him lick his lips, anticipation starting to hum through him as he tugged Loki a little closer by the hips.

"Good answer," Tony praised, his voice a low purr even as the mage shuffled forward, closing the distance without complaint until Tony's mouth could almost brush the material of his pants - until all Tony could smell was leather and Loki.

Tony set to the task of sliding his hands towards the front of Loki’s pants, exploring the fabric and feeling the taller man shiver and twitch at even just that slight touch.

 _Definitely too long_ , Tony thought, licking his lips again at what was about to come. 

He paused when he felt very tentative fingers come to touch the back of his head, making the engineer look up. 

He caught Loki's unsure expression even as the mage lightly curled his fingers and gently tugged on the strands. Tony just smiled, watching as the last of Loki's tension disappeared at the action before he tugged Tony a little further forward.

Taking the hint, Tony gave his full attention to the material before him and figuring out how it worked.

And, as it turned out, he _was_ right about how to get into Loki’s pants.


End file.
